1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nozzle unit for processing hardening materials, especially for applying glue to surfaces which are to be connected by means of adhesive bonding as, for example, folding tabs of packages, the nozzle unit having an outward-leading nozzle duct arranged downstream of a nozzle chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In packaging technology, attempts are increasingly made to apply glue points or glue lines to parts of packages to be bonded, namely folding tabs, by means of glue nozzles. The nozzle units which can be employed for this purpose have to be configured for high performance, specifically a high frequency in discharging small portions of glue.